Shut up Donovan !
by CruelleIronie
Summary: Jusqu'où John est-il prêt à aller pour fermer le clapet à ces deux abrutis d'Anderson et Donovan ? Jusqu'à prétendre être un couple avec Sherlock ! Mais n'en sont-ils pas déjà un, en quelque sorte ? OS.


Note d'une des auteurs : Je ne vais pas dire le fameux 'nous revoici encore' mais... Bref ! Je vous laisse voir par vous-même ! :D Bonne lecture ! :3 Je le précise, John est Rosepine Lylie.

Disclaimer : Nothing is ours !

* * *

Mrs Hudson entra avec une enveloppe dans les mains. "Il n'y avait pas d'adresse mais c'est à vos noms alors je vous l'ai amené." John la remercia et la prit. "Mais je ne suis pas votre gouvernante!" Les deux collègues sourirent à la réplique devenue habituelle. Puis John tendit l'enveloppe à Sherlock qui y jeta à peine un coup d'œil avant de déclarer: "C'est Lestrade. Pour leur très ennuyeuse et inintéressante fête du Nouvel An. "

" -Ah, et ils pensent vraiment qu'on va venir? Tu ne veux pas y aller?"

**"Y aller ?! Pour quoi faire ? ****Insulter Anderson? ****Boire****?»**

"Hum. Pour Greg. En même temps, si on y va ils vont encore nous tanner avec leurs rumeurs..."

**"Quelles ru- Ahhh ! Celle selon laquelle nous sommes en couple ? Et alors... ?**

"Et alors, j'en ai juste marre de passer mon temps à les réfuter... ou à faire semblant de ne pas les avoir entendu parler. Un jour j'aimerai juste leur faire ravaler leur salive!"

**"On a qu'à faire semblant d'en être un..."**

"..." Pour le coup, John resta juste sans voix. Puis voulu parler. Puis re-buggea, puis alla se faire un thé. Revins avec une tasse pour Sherlock et une pour lui. S'assit, puis... "Pourquoi pas?! En fin de compte, ça pourrait marcher!"

**"Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je te l'ai proposé ?" Dit-il avec son air "John-Tu-Es-Un-Idiot."**

"Évidement..." dit-il avec son air du On-peut-pas-tous-être-aussi-intelligent. "Alors on fait ça?" Un sourire commençait à se dessiner sur son visage, l'idée semblait prometteuse.

**"Si tu penses que tu pourra t'en remettre..."**

"Oh bien sûr. Je doute que les rumeurs de la police, même "confirmées" aillent ternir ma réputation dans le reste de Londres de toute façon. Et puis, quoi que je fasse, les femmes me quittent à cause de toi alors..." Il en avait peut-être trop dit mais tant pis. Après tout, Sherlock avait l'habitude de sortir tout ce qui lui venait.

**Sherlock haussa un sourcil à la phrase de John. Ca paraissait un peu trop véridique pour être** **platonique... On aurait dit qu'ils allaient vraiment être en couple.**

John ne fit pas attention à sa réaction et continua à siroter son thé. "Comment va-t-on s'y prendre?" demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux sur son ami.

**"Je ne suis pas... L'expert des relations, comme tu l'a si bien dit. Je te laisse diriger."**

Hm... John y réfléchit. "Déjà il faut leur répondre qu'on viendra. Ensemble." Première chose à faire bien sûr, il prit l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et remplit le carton d'invitation, puis le mis dans une autre enveloppe pour leur renvoyer. "Ensuite, il faut organiser notre arrivée."

**"On peut faire le 'truc' habituel. Se tenir la main. S'embrasser. Bras derrière la taille."**

John faillit s'étouffer au mot "s'embrasser", il toussa encore pendant une bonne minute avant de pouvoir revenir à la conversation. "Euh, je.. on aura peut-être pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à s'embrasser. Enfin, je ne sais pas, on verra. En tout cas, arriver en se tenant la main c'est très bien. Pour le bras aussi." John acquiesçait mais commençait déjà à se demander s'il avait bien fait d'accepter...

**"S'embrasser me parait quand même nécessaire. Nous sommes déjà assez proche de nature, quoi** **que tu puisse dire..." Sherlock voyait bien que John n'était pas loin d'abandonner l'idée. Mais s'ils** **voulaient se faire passer pour un couple...**

John le regarda méfiant. Mais il connaissait Sherlock, c'était vraiment juste pour aller jusqu'au bout de l'idée. Bon, après tout, ça n'allait être qu'un mauvais moment à passer, et au moins il aurait la satisfaction de leur clouer le bec à tous! "Comme toujours, tu n'as pas tord. Ok! On avisera sur le coup je pense, à quel moment on fait ça."

**Un mois passa depuis ce jour-là. Ils avaient eu le temps de peaufiner leur 'plan', et savaient déjà les vêtements qu'ils allaient porter. Sherlock voyait ce jour là arriver plutôt sereinement. Mais il voyait John devenir de plus en plus anxieux. Il alla se préparer tranquillement.**

Même s'il trouvait que c'était une bonne idée et que ça lui permettrait d'arriver à ses fins, John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'angoisser en pensant à ce qu'ils allaient faire pour y parvenir. Et puis la phrase de Sherlock lui triturait un peu la tête: "nous sommes assez proches de nature, quoi que tu puisses dire..." Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là? C'est vrai qu'ils l'étaient sûrement puisqu'on les prenait pour un couple mais John lui-même n'avait jamais constaté la chose. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, ils s'étaient préparés en choisissant des tenues accordées. Tout avait été préparé avec soin. Ils arrivèrent sur place à l'heure demandée. Pas la peine d'arriver en avance, et commencèrent directement. Après la descente ce fût John lui-même qui tendit la main à Sherlock. Pour ça il ne pensait pas avoir trop de problème.

**Sherlock attrapa la main de John et se rapprocha de lui. Ils sont sensés être en couple, après tout. Même s'il avait du mal avec les constats humains, ceux avec John ne le dérangeait jamais. Et cette fois ne fit pas exception. La chaleur qui émanait de la main de John était même plutôt agréable. En fait, le contact par lui-même était plutôt agréable.**

John n'était pas complètement étranger des contacts avec Sherlock. Même s'ils se faisaient quand même rares. Et pourtant, quand ils se retrouvèrent main dans la main, il sentit comme une décharge le traverser puis il s'apaisa ensuite, c'était plutôt agréable en fait. Tant mieux, il en était surpris mais s'il pouvait du coup ne pas stresser, ça rendrait leur mensonge plus crédible. Et là, c'était bien partit, la main presque froide de Sherlock l'apaisait. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, et donnèrent leur carton d'invitation à un policier qu'ils ne fréquentaient jamais. Qui les regarda tout de même assez étrangement avant de les laisser entrer.

**Les personnes déjà présentes se tournèrent vers eux avec un regard assez... Surpris, quand ils les virent arriver. Sherlock se tourna vers John et lui souri. Autant le faire crédible jusqu'au bout. Il serra sa main et ils s'avancèrent, et cherchèrent Lestrade.**

Il n'avait pas de difficultés à sourire naturellement à Sherlock, en soi ils le faisaient souvent. Il le suivit ensuite, leurs mains serrées à la recherche de Greg. Les regards autour d'eux valaient vraiment le déplacement. John ne pu s'empêcher de leur sourire, il entendit même un ou deux "Je l'savais!", chose qui le faisait bien marrer! Ils finirent par trouver Greg au fond de la pièce, en train de donner quelques directives. Il se tourna vers eux en les voyant arriver, enfin en voyant Sherlock arriver... Il était plus grand et donc repérable... "Vous êtes venus?" Malgré la réponse positive, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Mais quand il vit leurs mains liés il fronça les sourcils, les regarda, regarda John, puis Sherlock, puis John puis sembla se douter de quelque chose. John tiqua légèrement, il hésitait à mettre son ami dans la confidence ou à chercher à le convaincre lui aussi.

**"Bien sûr". Il avait remarqué que Lestrade n'était pas convaincu. Ils avaient dit qu'ils iraient au maximum. Il ne laissa pas le temps à John de réfléchir, se tourna rapidement vers lui, posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa.**

*Déjà ?* Il n'était pas préparé! Pas si tôt, il venait à peine de se calmer sur leurs mains liées. Et... il n'eût pas le temps de penser à grand chose, que Sherlock était déjà repartit. Il dût faire une mine tellement déconfite que Greg les regarda de travers, comme s'il pensait *Non ? Mais vraiment en fait ?* John ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi mais finalement la seule chose qui l'avait dérangé ça n'était pas qu'il l'embrasse mais qu'il s'en aille si tôt. Il voulut s'interroger sur ça mais n'en eut pas le temps, Sherlock le tira dans un autre coin de la salle prétextant qu'il avait soif. Et ils se retrouvèrent devant Anderson qui n'avait visiblement pas encore retrouvé sa "chère" Donovan.

**"Alors, finalement, le psychopathe a un petit ami ?! Ohh Sally ! Viens voir ! Le taré s'est mis en couple avec son chien !" Anderson sortit deux ou trois autres 'blagues' avant que Donovan arrive devant eux. Elle les regarda de haut et préféra les lancer au défi. "Le taré, prouve nous que tu es capable d'embrasser ton 'petit-ami', toi qui est si intelligent. L'embrasser, pas lui frôler les lèvres !" Sherlock se tourna vers John et lui fit un regard 'Cette-Fois-Mets-Y-Du-Tien'. Et plongea une fois de plus sur ses lèvres, plus insistant. Il voulait leur rabaisser le caquet une bonne fois pour toute à ces idiots ! Il entoura son visage de ses mains, et se rapprocha au maximum de lui. Il commença à mordiller ses lèvres, espérant qu'il ne se défile pas.**

*Merde ! Ok, encore?* Puisque ces sales imbéciles ne voulaient pas les croire, il avait bien l'intention de leur prouver qu'ils avaient tord. Et il devait se venger de toutes ces fois où ils les avaient insultés. Surtout Sherlock. Il ne supportait littéralement pas que Donovan l'appelle "le taré"! Quand Sherlock pris son visage entre ses mains, il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Et quand il se mit à mordiller, il décida simplement de faire comme toujours, agir d'instinct. Et cette fois son instinct lui disait d'embrasser Sherlock, vraiment! Alors il se laissa complètement aller et l'embrassa... comme il fallait! Passant le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres de Sherlock, comme une invitation à aller jusqu'au bout.

**Sherlock se sentit comme s'il était au bord d'un précipice quand John lui donna l'autorisation. Il sentit une chaleur de nature inconnue envahir sa poitrine. Il l'embrassa, l'embrassa et l'embrassa plusieurs fois, s'en même s'en rendre compte. Il lui laissa un baiser sur les lèvres et se recula doucement. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et enleva ses mains. Brisant le moment. Il reprit sa main et se tourna vers Anderson et Donovan. Qui n'étaient plus seul. Certains 'yarders' étaient venus voir ce qui se passait. Au plus grand plaisir de Sherlock, ils avaient l'air convaincu. Et les deux idiots ne dirent pas un mot de plus.**

John s'était sentit planer complètement, Sherlock avait si bien répondu à son baiser, et l'avait embrassé encore et encore. Puis avait mis fin à ça, le torturant de manière terrible, il aurait volontiers continué! Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Sherlock repris sa main, il n'avait plus vraiment grand chose à faire des gens autour mais les regarda quand même. Et vit avec plaisir leurs mines absolument décousues, ils avaient même réussit à faire taire les deux abrutis de service! Quand à Greg qui s'était rapproché... Il fallait voir sa tête, c'était drôle! Malgré tout, lui finit par se reprendre en prenant un air entendu, comme s'il pensait: *enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt!*. La soirée continua et les deux "amoureux" ne se lâchaient pas, il fallait continuer jusqu'au bout! Et puis John ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais il était bien comme ça, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se décoller de Sherlock. Il jetait de temps en temps des regards envieux aux lèvres désormais si tentantes de son ami, il y avait goûté, il avait peur que ça ne lui ait été fatal. Il se ressaisirait plus tard, de toute façon il ne fallait pas qu'il remette quoi que ce soit en question ce soir.

**Sherlock évita soigneusement de regarder son ami après ça. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que ce baiser voulait dire et préférait attendre que les choses se soient calmées avant d'y réfléchir. Mais il sentait John le regarder assez souvent. Lestrade les avaient crus ! Sherlock sentait que quelque chose avait changé. Il ne saurait dire quoi, mais il le sentait. Il sentait la main de John se resserrer autour de la sienne quelques fois, et il sentait ses battements de cœur d'accélérer avec ça. Il essaya de ne toujours pas se tourner vers lui. Mais il ne résista pas lorsqu'il sentit son regard se poser sur lui une fois de plus. Il ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit, se tournant vers lui. Il le regarda quelques instants. Un message qu'il ne parvenait à identifier passant dans les yeux de John. Il détourna son regard et cette fois, c'est lui qui resserra sa main.**

La soirée se passa assez étrangement. Pas dans le sens où il s'y passa des choses étranges, mais dans le sens où John se sentait complètement ailleurs, dans un autre monde. Avec Sherlock. Seulement ils étaient parasités par de sales bêtes qui les empêchaient de profiter d'être ensemble. En fin de compte, elle se termina et ils rentrèrent chez eux, content d'avoir convaincu tout le monde... content et si bien dans leur rôle qu'ils ne se lâchèrent la main que devant l'appartement. Et encore avec regret en ce qui concernait John. Ils allèrent se coucher et le lendemain, leur vie repris. Morne. John tâchait en la présence de Sherlock de faire comme si ne rien était mais le souvenir de cette soirée le hantait, il se demandait s'il s'était pas fait prendre à son propre jeu. Malgré tout, ses yeux finissaient quand même par être irrésistiblement attiré par les lèvres de son colocataire. Il se surprenait parfois en pleine contemplation, et vite luttait contre, regardait ailleurs en priant pour que Sherlock ne fasse aucune réflexion, ni à la rigueur aucune conclusion!

**La soirée passa assez rapidement pour Sherlock. Il pensait à trop de choses pour qu'elle passe lentement. Et la vie reprit son cours. Affreusement banalement. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais Sherlock revenait souvent à ce souvenir là. Il avait dédié toute une pièce dans son palais mental pour ça. Tout ce qu'il avait 'ressentit', pensé, vu, entendu. Mais pour être honnête, la plupart de ce qu'il y avait dedans était John, John et John. Comment il avait réagi, la sensation de ses yeux le brulant, la chaleur qui envahissait 'son' corps lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Des fois, il aurait juré pu sentir ces yeux le brûler. Mais ce n'était pas possible. John n'était pas gay.**

Plusieurs semaines passèrent. Puis un mois. Et un autre. John avait tenté de sortir avec une charmante jeune femme une fois, ça aurait pu bien se passer, puis était venu le moment de l'embrasser. Et là, il s'était sentit déçu, tellement déçu, tellement vide. Il avait immédiatement comparé avec son dernier baiser, celui avec Sherlock. Ça n'avait rien à voir! Avec Sherlock il s'était sentit comme consumé, brûlé, puis planer. Là rien, juste rien. Alors ça s'était terminé. Très vite. Et le temps était passé, John ne sortait plus avec quiconque, il essayait de continuer comme avant. Mais il n'en pouvait plus, il ne pensait qu'à son ami, qu'il soit sous ses yeux ou non. A tel point qu'il rêvait sans arrêt de cette soirée. Comme un souvenir obsédant.

**Sherlock voyait les jours passer avec lassitude. Il se sentait étrangement seul. Et pourtant il ne l'était pas plus que d'habitude. John avait essayé de sortir avec une femme. Ils avaient rompus. Il se sentait plutôt 'mal' à propos de ça. C'était la preuve que John ne pensait pas du tout à cette soirée et qu'il allait de l'avant. Chose que lui-même avait oublié de faire. N'arrivait pas à faire. Il avait essayé de supprimer tout ça. Impossible ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ce n'était pas bon ! Pas bon du tout. Si ça continuait comme ça, Sherlock serait obligé d'en parler avec John ou de le faire déménager pour ne plus avoir à y penser. Dans les deux cas, ça ne lui plaisait pas.**

John était au bord de la crise de nerf. Et Sherlock ne semblait rien remarquer. Il fallait mettre un terme à tout ça, soit en lui parlant, soit en... agissant? Après tout, il avait toujours agit avant le reste, c'est ce qui avait convaincu Sherlock de le garder près de lui non? Son instinct de soldat *et mes connaissances en médecine aussi*. Il laissa passer encore un jour mais le soir suivant il n'en pu plus. Ça faisait 2 mois et 3 jours et il était allé se coucher. Il s'endormit assez vite mais se réveilla en sueur une heure plus tard, le corps brûlant, et le cœur broyé par un vide trop intense. Vide qu'il avait appris à connaître ces deux derniers mois. Il descendit et trouva Sherlock toujours debout. Sans lui laisser, ni SE laisser le temps de réfléchir il fit juste ce dont il crevait d'envie à chaque heure depuis l'autre soir, il l'attira vers lui brusquement et l'embrassa.

**Sherlock avait juste commencé une expérience. Avait essayé d'en commencer une. Mais John était descendu, cauchemar, et s'était dirigé vers lui. Et l'avait embrassé. Il se sentit à deux doigts du malaise. Son rythme cardiaque s'était brusquement accéléré, et il se sentait encore une fois envahi par une chaleur inconnue. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, il ne POUVAIT PAS réfléchir ! Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à John. John qui l'embrassait, John qui avait ses mains posées sur lui, John ! Il répondit au baiser. Il y répondit de tout son cœur, et passa ses mains sur sa taille. Il le serra contre lui. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé depuis cette soirée. Mais il n'empêche, qu'il ne voulait surtout plus revivre cette solitude !**

Sherlock répondait, tant mieux! Il pourrait juste en profiter plus, il l'embrassa avec fougue et rage, pour faire passer toute sa frustration. Et Sherlock qui l'attira vers lui ne fit qu'attiser son envie, il mit ses mains autour de son cou puis finit par le laisser respirer un instant. Juste le temps de dire: "si tu savais comme j'en avais envie" puis repartit à l'assaut de sa bouche, de sa langue, se vengeant du martyre qu'elles lui avaient fait subir toutes ces putains d'heures!

**Sherlock ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il n'y avait que John, John partout. Il répondit avec ardeur, lui faisant passer tout ce qui lui avait manqué, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu plus tôt. Ses bras sur son cou, ses lèvres sur les siennes, leurs langues dansant ensemble. Il se sentait proche de l'arythmie, et brûlait d'un feu intérieur qui lui semblait merveilleux.**

Il finit par réussir à se calmer, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien de temps il avait fallut pour ça. Et maintenant que ses facultés mentales lui revenaient, il se rendit enfin compte qu'il y avait quelque chose auquel il ne s'était pas attendu: Sherlock lui avait répondu avec le même engouement! Il s'écarta un peu, juste de quoi respirer et lui parler, mais gardant ses mains autour de lui. "Je ne m'excuserai pas pour ça, j'en avais trop envie pour regretter une once de ce qui vient de se passer." Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait parlé de s'excuser mais comme il venait quand même de sauter sur son ami sans prévenir il avait pensé un centième de seconde que ça pouvait être une chose à faire.

**Sherlock essaya de répondre. Mais se retrouva à ouvrir et fermer la bouche affreusement bêtement. Il referma les yeux. Et se concentra sur John, sur ses mains. Et essaya de reprendre son souffle. "Pas besoin de s'excuser. J'en avais autant envie que toi de toute façon."**

"Sérieusement? Et moi qui..."

**"Euh... Oui, sérieusement. Comme tu dit."**

"Damn! Et moi qui lutte comme un fou depuis des semaines!" Pour le coup il prit à nouveau possession des lèvres de son ami, plus délicatement cette fois, pour savourer. Et s'interrompant une nouvelle fois: "Sherlock. Si tu es sérieux, tu dois savoir ce que ça implique?"

**"Je... Non." Il se sentait presque honteux.**

Pour le coup, John lui sourit doucement, attendrit. "Ça implique que ça n'est pas que tes lèvres que j'aime. C'est tout! C'est toi. Et si tu es d'accord avec ça, si tu ressens pareil, si tu as toi aussi une part entière de ta tête et de ton être qui ne pense qu'à moi alors... Alors je veux qu'on soit ensemble. Vraiment, pas juste faire semblant." Il avait le cœur qui battait à 100 à l'heure, il fallait tout expliquer à Sherlock quand ça concernait les sentiments. Déjà que c'était dur de faire comprendre à demi-mots mais là... Il devait être cramoisi.

**"Ca me parait... Bien. Parfait, même." Il passe une main contre la joue cramoisie de John.**

*Oo !* Tout son être lui semblait consumé, et soulagé, et vidé de ses forces d'un coup! Et ses jambes décidèrent que ce moment serait certainement le meilleur pour le lâcher, il commença à s'écrouler.

**Il serra John contre lui alors qu'il s'évanouissait. Il le porta sur le sofa et attendit qu'il reprenne conscience.**

John n'avait pas complètement perdu conscience mais il avait perdu toute faculté pendant quelques minutes. Quand il parvint à reprendre le contrôle, il vit Sherlock l'air inquiet qui le regardait. Si mourir de bonheur était possible, il aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque sur le champ et serait mort heureux. Mais ça aurait été laisser un Sherlock si merveilleux tout seul et il n'aurait pas pu le tolérer. Alors il se contenta de tendre la main. "Alors c'est juste incroyable. Je t'aime Sherlock, depuis toujours je crois mais il a fallut que tu pose tes lèvres sur les miennes pour que j'en prenne conscience. J'y ai de suite pris goût..." Il rit une seconde en se redressant. "En fin de compte, ils avaient raison sur nous, ils s'en étaient juste rendu compte avant nous c'est tout."

**Il serra sa main et rit avec lui. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus.**


End file.
